This study proposes to examine the relationship between certain polymorphism of the Beta-2 Adrenergic Receptor and asthma phenotypes in the CAMP Population. Given the importance of the Beta-2 Adrenergic Receptor in airway function and the treatment of asthma, we tender the hypothesis that certain Beta-2 Ar genotypes contribute to the establishment of various asthma phenothpes.